


Saint

by Lucius_L



Series: Husband not at Home（quick practice studio） [3]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucius_L/pseuds/Lucius_L
Summary: *感谢R先生友情客串
Series: Husband not at Home（quick practice studio） [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551943
Kudos: 2





	Saint

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢R先生友情客串

和M已经结婚一年多了。F有些时候会怀疑自己仓促的选择到底是不是正确。M的确是个好人，很诚恳，对他也很好，偶尔还会流露出大男孩般有些懵懂的表情，让F忍不住戏弄他。

可是M真的很忙——不幸的是F又是个恰巧很需要陪的家伙。无聊的时候他甚至把M的照片挂在墙上当飞镖靶子用，可是飞镖针扎了他满脸也都没能等到人。

当然这倒不是说M会出轨还是怎样，F心知肚明M的忠诚，否则他早就痛快地一巴掌甩过去一刀两断了，可他有时候也想想，如果真是这样还爽快些，不至于在日复一日中把爱意都磨平成怨恨。

昨天白天F和主厨大吵了一架，他脾气不怎么好，整个餐厅都知道的。可是新来的主厨偏偏要和他对着干，让他整个人处于一点就着的焦躁状态，整个餐厅的服务生都小心翼翼绕着他走。

晚班的闹铃响了，他从被子里探出一只手按掉它。白天不停思前想后的结果就是，他实在没办法按时醒过来开工。虽然也不想每晚都在心里反反复复犹豫思考同M的关系，可是他就是控制不了自己。“就再睡一下”，他这么想着，拿被子蒙住了脑袋。

再有意识他是被烤面包的香味唤醒的。这座空空的房子里忽然有了些人气，他竟然还隐约听到了餐具碰撞的清脆声音。

“M，你返嚟啦——”他披了件衬衫就冲进了客厅，却没想到看到一个陌生人在厨房的背影。“你、你係边个？”F皱起眉，少少往内间躲了一点。

“你知唔知你吓死人了喔！”陌生人转过身来，是张不算英俊但很给人好感的脸。“工都不开，到处寻你不到，M才把锁匙给咗我。”他说道，“我叫S，是M的发小嚟的。”说着，他细心地用毛巾擦干净手上的水，从衣兜里拿出一张名片递给F。

F有些尴尬，他全身除了内裤就只有件白衬衫，不但没有遮盖的功能，反而更像是什么挑逗。虽然S的眼神很清正，丝毫没有到处乱瞄，他还是忍不住用脚趾轻轻弓起抓着地板。他窘迫地接过那张名片，胡乱塞进衬衣胸口的衣袋里。“我去换衫。”他说，转身回了里间。

S给他做了餐宵夜就离开了，也颇有几分行色匆匆，想必同间公司也很是繁忙，F想问为什么M不自己回来，却都没来得及开口。

S就这样忽然闯进了F生活里。

同M一样，他也是个大忙人，在餐厅订了一周连续的席位，每次却只能来坐半个钟就走，捎来M带给他的东西，有时是手表，有时是一支玫瑰，又或者是领带夹和袖扣。“你莫担心，我都替你看着M呢。”他总是这么讲，“那小子冇胆出轨找女人嘅。他都很挂住你，都托我带嘢给你。”

F只是点头，却不知该说些什么好。“点解他自己唔来呢？”他想问，可S的态度总是过于诚恳，似乎提前想好了一千个理由敷衍他的问题。

“前辈，S先生係在追你乜？”连Y都这么问。

“唔係啊，係我先生的朋友嚟的。”F这么回答。

好歹M没有连结婚纪念日的蛋糕也让S送来。F在快递小哥递来的卡片上签上潦草的字，拿着M写给他的小卡片发呆。M的字很漂亮，极有风骨，不像只读到中四的F，字体像是中学女生一样。

他说不上心里究竟是高兴还是不高兴，只是有点空荡——如影随形的，让他每秒都感到孤独又寂寞。

他叫来Y，把蛋糕分给餐厅的员工们。他品尝着自己的那一角，实在没觉得它有哪里好吃，甜腻腻的奶油在舌尖麻木着味蕾，最后消失在苦涩中。

S的造访持续了两周，连F都开始怀疑这是不是S找的托词了。他两周来没见过M一面，连电话都打不通，不过有几封Email，草草交待了S的身份。他不知道M怎么了，他只知道自己快被逼疯了。

那天餐厅忽然来了个不善的大佬，花不菲的钱大方地订台包场，全餐厅的waiter围着他一个人打转。吃到一半他忽然把F叫到跟前，挑着眉睨他：“你就係F？你係M的同性伴侣？”他挑剔似的问道，不知道这句话究竟是什么意思。

F下意识去摸无名指上的戒环，他的婚姻在这家餐厅基本是个人尽皆知的秘密，倒也没什么可隐瞒。他蹙着眉点头，压抑着自己的脾气：“係的，先生。但唔知这同您用餐有乜关系？”

“都冇啊。”大佬R冷笑着转过头去，“他係我老熟人罢了。给面饮一杯啰？”他开了桌上的酒——极高度数的伏特加，倒了满满一杯在F面前。透明的酒液在杯口转了一圈，溅出来到他手上。

除了餐厅的员工，R自己也带了许多人来，众目睽睽之下，客人的要求是一定要满足的，做高级餐厅的最忌讳传出忤逆客人招待不周的事情。尽管F知道自己酒量不好，也只好端着礼节的微笑，咬着后槽牙一杯干掉。

“爽快！”R叫一声好，却又添了一杯，“这一杯就敬祝贵餐厅，生意兴隆，财源滚滚。”他说，不怀好意地。

S赶到的时候F已经站不稳了，整个人扶着桌子边半跪着，被两个R带来的人钳制着手肘。R仍然给他倒酒——把整瓶伏特加倒得已经快要见底。

“R——”S疾步走到桌前，脸上带着笑，焦急和愤怒都掩饰在眼底。“为难个waiter做乜啊，心情唔好乜？”

“喔？係S啊，真係巧。”他们都心知肚明是怎么回事，却演得像是偶然巧遇一样。S匆匆跑来甚至连气都没喘匀，明眼人都知道是赶来解围。

“既然这么巧——我同R老板饮几杯？”他端起那杯斟给F的酒，笑道。

“好啊。”R冲他举手，“S既然开咗口，那我都唔得不给面子你啊。”

他们暗潮汹涌地喝了几杯，R总算是偃旗息鼓，带着几个黑西装的保镖走了。

失去了别人的钳制，F像一滩水一样立刻滑坐在地上。Y冲过去，连连叫“前辈？前辈！”

直到R的身影消失在餐厅门口，S才动了，脚步有些不稳地行到F跟前，问道：“你冇嘢吧？”

F挣扎着半坐起来，推开Y搀扶他的手，拽着S的衣领，眼里好像有火在烧：“他係边个？！”

S顿了一下，没作答，只是道：“你饮多了，我扶你去歇一下。”

F挥开他的手，憋屈的火让他近乎崩溃：“你话啊——扑街！我日你老母！有乜我唔得知的，啊？”他连脏话都飙出一堆，跌跌撞撞推开了Y和S，撑着桌边，把酒瓶酒杯扫了一地。

“我带他返去休息，呢度你看下。”S也有些晕，但还是硬撑着收拾残局。拍了拍Y的肩，这样说道。

Y想说什么，可是心知S的安排确实是很合理的，于是只好回答：“我知了。麻烦您照顾前辈了。”

喝醉的F一点也不好应付，像个孩子一样又哭又闹。让小弟揸车把他们送回F的家，S费了好大劲才把他撑到楼上。  
“点解啊……你话我知……”F抓着S，还在不停地断续地问道，酒精像是把他整个人都点着了，除了不甘和委屈，还有——

性欲。

他不知哪里来的力气，拽着S的领带，把他用力地拉向自己，啃上他的嘴唇。胡来地乱啃一气，彻底没了章法。“你话，你话你係唔係中意我啊。”F笑着，这样问他。“M让你搞他老婆了吗？”F胡乱吻着咬着S的脖子，有仇似的还有点狠，留下一圈血印。他伸手去解S的裤带，却因为过多的酒精手指都不灵活，气恼地隔着裤子抓他的阴茎。

S被他搞得有点懵，慢半拍才想起推开他：“冇啊，F——你冷静点。”他尽力把这个醉鬼从自己身上扒下来，可F不依不饶地继续贴过来。

“搞我啊……搞我嘛……”F撒着娇，握着S的手按在自己腿间，色情地夹着他的手自己上下起伏，发出浮夸的呻吟：“啊……嗯……好棒嘛……哈嗯……”

S觉得不妙，他没比F少喝多少，只是强撑着不表现出醉意。可这会酒精蒸上头，让他也有点醺醺然。又或许是别的——他看着F，正笑着解开自己的领带，丢在他胯间。

然后是衬衣……扯开所有的扣子却半挂在身上，露出乳沟和若隐若现的乳头。F在他身上放浪地自慰，隔着内裤按压自己的阴茎，很快白色内裤上就湿了明显的一块。“嗯……哈……好舒服……”他就像没有S这个人一样释放着自己，屁股在S的大腿根上来回地蹭动。

S感觉自己硬了。

“真的唔搞我？”F问道，带着些气恼。“那我搞自己得了吧？”F说道，把内裤也脱下来，一样丢在S双腿间鼓鼓囊囊的一包，然后像猫似的舔湿了自己的手指，按上了肛口。

起初生理反应让他有些抗拒，但F显然不是第一次这样做了，很快就找到自己的前列腺，手指进进出出地肏弄着自己，仰着脖子呻吟，只是眼角流溢的视线，还在斜睨着S。

S觉得自己彻底醉了。他把F按在了客厅的地板上，用力吻着这个勾引男人的荡妇。使用了些暴力对待他，粗暴地揉捏F的胸部，没轻没重地留下指痕。可没想到F叫得更欢，也许他就是喜欢粗暴的对待，S竟然无意间投其所好。

S解开裤链，把F的手指从洞里拽出来，然后把那只湿漉漉地手抓在自己手里，十指相扣。然后将自己的阴茎捅了进去——没有完全放松开的肛口紧张地收缩着，F不舒服地本能地推拒着他，发出些不舒服的呻吟。

“这下你满意了？”S愤恨地说道，也许为了自己背叛朋友而有些焦躁。他没理F的感受，大开大合地在F的洞里进出，只顾满足自己、发泄自己的欲望。

可F很快也找到了自己的快乐，又凑上来吻S，像什么小心翼翼的小动物似的。“啊……搞我那里嘛……呜……你好坏啊……”他像个小女孩似的，喝醉了酒格外听话，也不敢大声要求，和平日里的嚣张判若两人。

这是M的老婆，S模模糊糊地想着。相扣的手指之间，那枚指环硌得人难受，可S没想过摘下它。背负着负罪感让这个男人反而更安心一点。  
“啊……哈嗯……我到了——”F尖叫着射了，精液糊在两人身体之间，阴茎软软地垂了下去。

S继续顶弄着他因为高潮而收紧的甬道，把他送上了更高的高峰，让他只能流着眼角的泪喘息着。

他们在客厅的地板上媾和着，S一次次地压榨出F的体液和叫声，让他的嗓子都渐渐嘶哑起来。那晚他们射了很多次，把体液涂抹在这栋冷清的房子各处。F最终在眼前一片空茫的白色中晕了过去，身体快乐地在高潮中微微颤抖。

S把头搁在F的肩上，喘着粗气射出最后一股精液。他抱紧着F，感觉自己这个操蛋的夜晚像是一场荒唐的春梦。

第二天F醒来时觉得自己从手指尖开始都像是被绑在床上，重的抬不起来，宿醉的头痛让他更加难过。

S已经走了，床头柜上放着醒酒的汤药，还在微微飘着热气。

F呆呆地躺在那里，思考自己的婚姻，工作，人际，还有其他许多，混乱的声音在脑海里搅成一团。

过了很久很久，直到那碗汤凉透，他才慢慢挪动手指捡起了电话，拨通了一个记在心底很久的号码。忙音响了很久那边才接通：“你好，边位啊？”

“……我想同M离婚。”F说。

S没有给F回音就挂断了电话，也许他根本不知道该怎样回答。他回到会议室，咖啡和烟的味道充满整个房间，M眼底有些青黑，见他进来问道：“F还好吧？”

S点点头，又摇摇头，心中乱成一团。

后来他把照顾F这件事转托给了另一个相熟的同事，换掉了手机号码，仿佛就能擦去F在他心中留下的痕迹。他有时又有些埋怨M，这些事情确实太像追求，他以后会不会这样追求一个人呢？他甚至无法想象。

他有时忙到深夜，在办公室睡着，会梦到F冲他微笑。

他想他是做错了的。可是人真的好难控制自己的心。

又过了一段日子，累人的项目终于到了尾声。S想也许一切已经平息了下去吧，M很快会回归家庭，而那个错误也将被时间慢慢遗忘。

那天晚上他忽然接到一个电话，F的声音从那边传来，听起来开心得不正常。“係我啊，F。”他说。

“我同M离咗婚喔。”他说。

“也许下次，你都可以自己来接我下嘛。”他说。

F没等S回答什么，好像就是简单的一个通知，阐述着他的心情罢了。

电话断了，响起忙音。S空落落地拿着手机站在那里，他觉得自己该好好想想。

“你乜时同M离咗婚？啊，我都唔知那。”R接过F递来的手机，“不过婊子果然不能落单在家里啊，係吧？”他笑着问周围的一圈马仔，“这家伙high大了都唔打给老公啊。”他轻蔑地踹了F一脚。

F难过地蜷缩在地上，他被逼着吸了高纯的海洛因，头昏昏沉沉又莫名亢奋，只觉得眼前和身后都是乱七八糟扭曲的线条。他抬起头，R的脸在他眼里是一团模糊的。

“你真可悲。”他忽然说，癫癫地笑了，摇着头，“我老公几好——S都几好——唔似你——”他软绵绵地扑过去到R腿上像是要揍他，被几个保镖拉了开。

可F已经拿到了想要的东西。

我都还没用过枪。子弹穿过自己的太阳穴时他这样想着。

————line 3: Saint————


End file.
